


Something always happens.

by LeaahMiam



Series: Special forces [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaahMiam/pseuds/LeaahMiam
Summary: Robin makes Regina a romantic meal and it doesn’t go to plan.





	Something always happens.

**Author's Note:**

> OQ prompt party 2019 - 73. Robin makes Regina a romantic meal and it doesn’t go to plan.

He knocks on her chair in the office. She smiles before raising her head up to look at him.

“Maybe you should stop working. You’ve been here for hours.” Robin says.

“I just need to make sure my article is sent.” Regina replies. “Wifi is shit today.” 

He pulls her chair away from the desk.

“And it will be sent without you here. Come on. I got something for you…”

She studies him for a moment before exhaling loudly, giving up. She stands up and takes his hand.

Robin guides her through tents and barracks to the base’s little garden. It is not much. A few flowers and herbs planted there over the years to bring some joy on camp. 

Except today, there is a blanket on the ground and plates and glasses set on it.

She questions him silently. He smiles.

“Thought a lil picnic would please you, milady.” He says cheerfully.

“It’s lovely, Robin.” She breaths. “Thank you.”

They sit, he serves them some wine, they toast. 

They talk for a while. Regina laughs at something he says. Everything is great. The Sun is setting on the horizon, they are sharing wine. But then, the alarm rings on camp and a voice calls for all units to get ready.

In an instant, Robin is on his feet and running towards the tents to gear up. Regina downs her drink, cleans up the picnic and goes back to her tent. Something happened. Something always happens here.


End file.
